


Groggy

by Spookys_House_of_Fanfic



Series: Local Sheep Adopted by T-Rex, More at Seven [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, It's fine she's recovering from it, Not canon to the actual pmd games though, PMD, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, implied past abandonment, lack of trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-04-24 23:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic/pseuds/Spookys_House_of_Fanfic
Summary: ...What time is it?
Series: Local Sheep Adopted by T-Rex, More at Seven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601284
Kudos: 5





	Groggy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just going to be a bunch of drabbles for a PMD roleplay group that I've joined!

Alice wakes up groggy.

What time is it…?

She clenches her eyes shut, trying to avoid the harsh light from the window. She just wants to roll over and go back to sleep.

Wait.

Her eyes snap open, but immediately shut due to the brightness. Arceus, how long did she sleep? She should’ve been up hours ago! Alice forces her eyes open again, taking in her surroundings. She’s-

She’s still in the team’s room, in her nest. Why wouldn’t she be?

...Yeah, that’s right. She’s still a part of Team Obsidian, even as more and more members join. Members that are stronger than she is.

Members that warm up to each other immediately.

But no, she’s legally one of the founders. There’s no way she could be gotten rid of.

Right?

She climbs up to her feet, trudging out of the room. By the time she reaches the mess hall, she’s fully alert, and takes a glance over the other members of the team. Of  _ her _ team.

The Houndoom that wants to be a medic. The liepard who sparkles just as much as she does. And Rochester, who she’s pretty sure is from an entirely different time period.

They’re all black sheep here.


End file.
